Hermes (Myth)
Summary Hermes is the god of trade, thieves, travellers, sports, athletes, border crossings, herds and flocks, hospitality, roads, cunning, heralds, diplomacy, language, writing, athletic contests, gymnasiums, astronomy, and astrology. He serves as the messenger of the Olympians and guide of the dead. His parents are Zeus and Maia. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: Hermes, Mercury, Mercurius, Argeiphontes, Slayer of Argus, Interpreter, Bringer of Luck, Prince of Thieves, The Searcher, The Radiant One, God of Guests, Origin: Greco-Roman Mythology Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Olympian, the messenger of the gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Flight (Through winged shoes), Animal Manipulation (Zeus gave Hermes lordship over all animals. He was the god of animal husbandry), Precognition (Controls all birds of omen. Brought omens to people's dreams. Presided over rustic divination through pebbles), Plant Manipulation (Made withes entangle a herd of cattle), Transmutation (Turned the giants Agrios, Polyphonte and Oreios into birds along with their female servant. Gave Deukalion and Pyrrha the ability to transform stones thrown over their shoulders into men and women), Clairvoyance (Heard the prayers of Agrios' and Oreios' female servant), Mind Manipulation (Made Pandora crafty, deceitful, and a liar. Made Apollo's guard dogs fall into a stuporand unable to bark), Dream Manipulation (Said to be a bringer of dreams), Frequently called the bringer of luck (eriounes), Stealth Mastery (Was the god of thieves and had an uncanny ability to avoid detection), Shapeshifting (Turned into a mist to pass through a key-hole. Turned into an ibis to escape Typhon), Memory Manipulation (Was considered a god of memory and learning and his followers prayed to him for increases in memory), Soul Manipulation (Guided the souls of the dead to the underworld), Sleep Manipulation (Could put humans asleep or awaken them. Put the hundred-eyed giant Argus to sleep), Necromancy (Orestes invoked Hermes to allow him to communicate with his dead father, Agamemnon), Empathic Manipulation (Calmed Cerberus with a branch from the river Lethe.), Enhanced Senses (Said to be "keen-eyed" and had "sharp eyes"), Biological Manipulation (In one of Aesops fables, caused a baby to grow a full beard), Teleportation (Heard the cries of man who dropped his axe and suddenly appeared before him), Creation (Stole Helen of Troy to Egypt and replaced her with a copy made from clouds), Petrification (Turned Aglauros and Battus into statues), can open doors with his wand, Curse Manipulation (Cursed the house of Pelops at the request of his son Myrtilos), Illusion Creation (Gave Autolykos the ability to hide his stolen loot with illusions), Invisibility (Through his cap) Attack Potency: At least Planet level+, possibly High Universe level (Should be comparable to other Olympians. Placed the Triangulum, Aquila, Charioteer, and Lepus constellations in the sky. Hades was afraid that Hermes would destroy all the humanity after the Siege of Troy. Controls a small, bright star named Stilbon. Slew the hundred-eyed giant, Argus. Fought in the Gigantomachy and slew the giant Hippolytos. Bound Prometheus, a titan, to a cliff on Mount Causcus with iron spikes) Speed: At least Relativistic (Must constantly bring souls to the underworld and deliver messages from the gods in a short time span) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Threw Chelone's house into a river), possibly Stellar (From Stilbon) Striking Strength: High Universal Durability: High Universe level Stamina: High (Makes constant trips between the underworld, surface world, and Olympus) Range: Unknown, likely universal Standard Equipment: Caduceus, winged shoes, whip, golden or adamantine sword, Cap of the Unseen Intelligence: A god with thousands of years of experience. In some myths, Hermes invented wrestling and gave it to mortals. He is also the god of cunning, memory, learning, language, writing, astronomy, diplomacy, and thievery. Known for tricking the tribes of man. Invented the tools of shepherds and herders, the rustic arts, language, writing and fire. Has been described as a genius. Invented and played a lyre and began walking the day he was born Weaknesses: Promised Zeus he would never lie again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Staff Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mythology Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Memory Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Necromancers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Biology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 3